


OS OrelxGringe — Pièce détachée.

by plume_94



Series: Tryptique [1]
Category: Les Casseurs Flowters (Band), ORELGRINGE
Genre: Doute, M/M, OS, amour, famille - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plume_94/pseuds/plume_94
Summary: Cette peur de l'engagement l'avait submergée tant de fois par le passé, le faisant ainsi reproduire les fautes de cet homme qu'il avait si peu connu. Et s'en était suivie cette peur irraisonnée de fonder une famille et d'élever un enfant, se considérant incapable de réaliser à bien ce que son père n'avait pu faire avec lui. Toutes ses relations amoureuses avaient ainsi été vouées à l'échec, rendues fragiles par cette angoisse silencieuse qu'il cachait sous des airs de garçon facile et infidèle. Il s'était souvent demandé quelle personne pourrait bien réparer ses blessures intimes, lui permettant alors de s'aimer comme il le devrait, de se donner librement à une autre personne, sans avoir peur du lendemain et des conséquences de celui-ci.





	OS OrelxGringe — Pièce détachée.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o8wpucx7W8M>

 

Guillaume regardait Aurélien gémir doucement au-dessus de lui, les lèvres entrouvertes dans un air de luxure et les yeux fermés. Ses cheveux noirs et mi-longs encadraient son visage et lui donnaient une impression de pureté presque angélique. Ses joues étaient légèrement rosées et ses sourcils froncés en un air de plaisir intense, proche de l'extase. Guillaume était assis sur le canapé, Aurélien à califourchon sur lui, et il était complètement immobile, subjugué par sa beauté. Aurélien bougeait lentement, ondulant du bassin, et faisait des petits mouvements de montées et descentes sur son membre, sur lequel il s'était doucement enfoncé un peu plus tôt. Après l'instant de douleur, ses traits s'étaient rapidement apaisés et changés en air de béatitude totale. Les mains de Guillaume reposaient doucement sur ses hanches, le maintenant avec douceur au plus près de lui, la chaleur de l'antre d'Aurélien autour de lui, venant l'envelopper dans un état de pur bien-être. Il se sentait pulser régulièrement en lui alors qu'Aurélien se faisait de moins en moins étroit autour de lui et que sa chaleur l'entourait comme une véritable aura de félicité. Il ne réagissait plus depuis un moment, bien trop perdu dans ses pensées, quand Aurélien se pencha vers lui et embrassa avec délicatesse ses lèvres charnues.

« Arrêtes de penser, Guillaume. »

Ce baiser le tira de sa contemplation silencieuse et il caressa délicatement les fesses de son amant, avant de venir entourer avec douceur sa taille de ses bras. Aurélien poussa un soupire de contentement au mouvement, glissant une main dans ses cheveux courts et venant déposer des baisers délicats sur la peau de son cou. Il pouvait sentir ses cils contre sa peau alors qu'Aurélien fermait les yeux, déposant inlassablement ses lèvres sur sa peau sensible. Il laissa une de ses mains délicatement reposer sur sa hanche tandis que l'autre se perdit en caresses sur son dos.

« Je t'aime, Guillaume. » l'entendit-il lui souffler tendrement à l'oreille et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un fin sourire.

Sa main quitta son dos pour trouver l'intimité de son amant et il entoura ses doigts avec douceur autour de celle-ci, lui arrachant un frisson de plaisir. Un léger gémissement passa le seuil des lèvres d'Aurélien, venant se loger dans son oreille et quelques secondes plus tard, il atteignit l'orgasme dans un grognement en se déversant en lui. Aurélien le suivit de près, après quelques mouvements de poignet experts de sa part sur son intimité, et gémit en enfouissant son visage dans son cou et se déversant sur ses doigts.

Il le sentit se reculer lentement après un moment pour trouver son visage et déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres entrouvertes à la recherche de sa respiration perdue. Aurélien se releva ensuite, se retirant tout à fait de lui, et lui sourit tendrement en attrapant sa main pour le mener dans la chambre sur des jambes chancelantes. Guillaume sourit d'un air attendri, posant une main sur sa hanche pour le stabiliser quelque peu et resserrant ses doigts autour des siens. Aurélien s'allongea sur le lit en l'invitant à l'y rejoindre dans un sourire bienveillant, tirant doucement sur sa main et il s'allongea à son tour, venant déposer un baiser amoureux sur ses lèvres.

« Je te promets que tu seras parfait, Guillaume. Arrêtes d'angoisser maintenant. » lui murmura Aurélien lorsqu'il mit fin au baiser et resta à le regarder, redressé sur un coude et passant une main sur son front pour en dégager les mèches trempées de sueur y ayant trouvées refuge.

Il lui offrit seulement un petit sourire, essayant d'y faire passer tout son amour pour lui. Aurélien avait une si grande confiance en lui. Il continua de caresser son visage avec tendresse, le regardant sombrer petit à petit dans le monde des songes, un sourire amoureux sur les lèvres et de l'adoration dans le regard.

*

Bien sûr qu'il angoissait. Comment ne le pourrait-il pas ? Avec son passé ? Son père absent ? Sa plus grande souffrance c'était celle-là. Celle d'avoir grandi sans père. Ou si peu. De n'avoir eut personne sur qui se reposer, personne sur qui compter, personne à qui se confier durant son enfance. Il s'était construit sans aucun modèle masculin, sans figure paternelle, et avait cependant, bien malgré lui, reproduit les mêmes erreurs que son paternel. Toute sa jeunesse il s'était senti abandonné, avait ressenti comme un manque en lui, comme si une pièce était manquante. Et pourtant, d'après sa mère, il agissait comme ce père qui l'avait abandonné à sa naissance. _Anxieux et coureur de jupon_ , c'étaient les deux adjectifs qui le décrivaient le mieux, comme son père avant lui, toujours d'après sa mère. Ça devait être dans ses gênes. Cette peur de l'engagement l'avait submergée tant de fois par le passé, le faisant ainsi reproduire les fautes de cet homme qu'il avait si peu connu. Et s'en était suivie cette peur irraisonnée de fonder une famille et d'élever un enfant, se considérant incapable de réaliser à bien ce que son père n'avait pu faire avec lui. Toutes ses relations amoureuses avaient ainsi été vouées à l'échec, rendues fragiles par cette angoisse silencieuse qu'il cachait sous des airs de garçon facile et infidèle. Il s'était souvent demandé quelle personne pourrait bien réparer ses blessures intimes, lui permettant alors de s'aimer comme il le devrait, de se donner librement à une autre personne, sans avoir peur du lendemain et des conséquences de celui-ci. Quelle personne lui permettrait de s'accepter et d'enfin apprendre à vivre en paix avec lui-même. Quelle personne lui permettrait d'arrêter de chercher le fantôme de son paternel et d'enfin oublier tous ces souvenirs néfastes qui venaient le hanter à chaque fois qu'il fermait les paupières, le réveillant en sueur et en pleurs toutes les nuit. Quelle personne apaiserait ses nuits par sa simple présence et l'empêcherait d'enchaîner cauchemar après cauchemar dès que la lune se levait dans le ciel.

Et cette personne, après des années de perdition, il l'avait trouvée. Et il n'aurait pu espérer mieux. C'était celle qui avait été à ses côtés toutes ces années, se faisant à peine remarquer, et pourtant si importante dans sa vie. C'était son meilleur ami, son colocataire, son Aurélien. L'autre moitié de lui-même. La personne avec qui il avait tout partagé et qui petit à petit, était devenue une personne vitale pour lui. Il l'avait laissé s'incruster dans son ADN avec le temps et traverser sa carapace, le laissant l'apercevoir pour qui il était réellement, ne pouvant plus imaginer ce que serait sa vie sans lui. Et du moment où ses lèvres s'étaient posées sur les siennes, dans un élan de bravoure rarissime, il l'avait sût. C'était lui, cette personne qui réussirai à guérir tous ses maux. Qui par sa simple présence à ses côtés toutes ces années l'avait déjà apaisé de tant de douleur. Qui avait allégé sa peine et sa souffrance par sa seule existence. Et c'était à lui qu'il voulait donner son tout, essayant de devenir un petit peu meilleur chaque jour dans le seul but de le rendre heureux et fier de lui. Afin de voir son sourire illuminer son visage. Et tout ça, seulement grâce à lui. Et bientôt, il pourrait être cette chose à ses côtés qui lui faisait tant peur et dont il craignait de ne pas être à la hauteur. Cette chose qu'Aurélien voulait plus que tout au monde et l'avait rassuré à maintes reprises sur le fait qu'il y excellerait. Et cette chose c'était le fait de devenir père à son tour.

Il observait avec une tendresse infinie son amant pendant qu'il dormait paisiblement à ses côtés et qu'il réfléchissait à tout ça. Longtemps la seule idée de devenir père lui avait donnée envie de fuir, de prendre ses jambes à son cou, de disparaître et de ne plus jamais recroiser la personne qui lui avait proposé de fonder une famille avec elle. Mais cette fois, non. Cette peur de l'engagement et de devenir père avait disparue, malgré ses légers doutes quant à sa qualité de parent, laissant place à un désir ardent. Il était arrivé. Il ne fuirait plus. Parce que sa vie ne pouvait plus être plus parfaite et qu'Aurélien avait réussi à rassurer ses angoisses profondes de par ses mots et de par son existence. Il lui avait tellement répété qu'il saurait trouver au plus profond de lui les mots et les gestes justes, avait tellement été patient avec lui, l'avait tellement désiré de son côté, que maintenant il ne voulait plus qu'une chose : élever un enfant et partager ce bonheur immense avec lui. Voir un petit bout de chou grandir à leur côté. Voir le bonheur et l'amour qu'il ferait naître dans son cœur et dans celui d'Aurélien, faisant rayonner son visage chaque jour qui passe. Il voulait rendre Aurélien le plus heureux possible. Et il s'endormit en pensant à ça, l'attirant doucement contre lui et souriant en sentant son souffle régulier s'échouer sur sa peau.

*

Et quand il regarda Aurélien porter délicatement un petit garçon aux belles boucles brunes dans ses bras, le sourire qu'il lui offrit eut raison de toutes ses appréhensions restantes. Son sourire vint effacer toutes ses peurs et remplir son cœur d'un bonheur et d'un bien-être inégalable. Il le regarda s'avancer vers lui, rayonnant littéralement, et lui présenter le petit garçon dans ses bras.

« Guillaume, je te présente Lucas. »

Il sentit son sourire s'agrandir à cette vision céleste et il posa une main chaleureuse et rassurante sur la tête du garçon qui le regardait d'un air curieux.

« Bienvenue à la maison, Lucas. Je suis ton papa. »

Il passa un bras autour des épaules d'Aurélien pour l'attirer à lui et déposer un long baiser sur ses cheveux, tandis qu'il passait une main affectueuse dans les boucles brunes de leur petit garçon. Il se fondit dans la chaleur de son amant et du petit garçon qui venait se rajouter au foyer, sa simple présence étant une promesse d'un avenir rempli de bonheur et d'amour.

 


End file.
